yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fabled
| romaji = Magōshin | trans = Demonic Roaring God | ar_name = شرّير الخرافات | ar_name2 = شرّيرة الخرافات | fr_name = Mythologique | de_name = Sagenhafter | it_name = Il Favoloso | it_name2 = La Favolosa | es_name = Fabuloso/Fabulosa | es_name2 = Legendario/Legendaria | sets = * Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! * Limited Edition Pack 13 * Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! * Limited Edition Pack 16 * Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex * Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula * Hidden Arsenal 2 * Duelist Revolution * Hidden Arsenal 3 * Starstrike Blast * Hidden Arsenal 4 }} Fabled, known as Demonic Roar Gods in the OCG and as Fiend Roar Deities in some video games, are an archetype of LIGHT Fiend-Type monsters (with the exception of "The Fabled", who are known as "Demonic Roar God Beasts" in the OCG and are Beast-Type) began in Japan as Duel Terminal Promos in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! and continued in Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!. Their effects focus on discarding cards from their controller's hand to the Graveyard for costs to activate their effects. It should be noted that, although these creatures are "demonic", they are all LIGHT monsters believed to resemble the archetypal Fallen Angels from the Bible. However, they all have masks, which makes them more like the monsters of the Spanish legend that the Hollows of the Bleach series were created from. Even though cards like "Dark World Dealings" can be used with "Fabled" monsters, it's best to keep a high monster count, and use their own effects to Special Summon them. The archetype also greatly benefits from cards like "Tour Guide From the Underworld", which gets "Kushano" to the grave as quick as possible, and sets up for Rank 3 Xyz Monsters, such as "Leviair the Sea Dragon" and "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". Though these Xyz support the deck, the main focus is Synchros, such as "Fabled Ragin", "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", and "T.G. Hyper Librarian", in order to maintain the card advantage lost by summoning those monsters. It is also a bad idea to use "Maxx "C"" on someone playing Fableds, because there are loops, such as "Fabled Kushano" plus Brionac and "The Fabled Cerburrel", or just 2 "Cerburrels", that will Special Summon until the player who used Maxx "C" decks out. In the game Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 a girl named "Nadine" uses a "Fabled" based Deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Fabled Kushano * Fabled Krus * Fabled Grimro * The Fabled Cerburrel * The Fabled Chawa * The Fabled Ganashia * Morphing Jar * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Snipe Hunter * Dandylion * Effect Veiler Spells * Card Destruction * Mind Control * Pot of Avarice Traps * Beckoning Light * Traps generally are not recommended beyond staples. Extra Deck * Formula Synchron * Armory Arm * The Fabled Unicore * Fabled Ragin * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Black Rose Dragon * Arcanite Magician * Mist Wurm * Stardust Dragon * Fabled Valkyrus * Shooting Star Dragon * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon Ragin Turbo Deck "Ragin Turbo Deck" is a Deck that makes use of the effect of "Fabled Ragin" to draw cards. Because its effect allows its controller to draw up to two cards, a Deck that can use cards quickly or set a large number of cards to generate later Card Advantage is important. The main way to Summon is to discard "The Fabled Cerburrel" and "The Fabled Ganashia" with the effect of "The Fabled Chawa" and to Normal Summon the second one. This deck has the potential to create an OTK with Synchro Monsters. Recommended cards Extra Deck * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Ragin * The Fabled Unicore * Stygian Sergeants * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern